secrets of the nine tails carrier
by atia.holland
Summary: Allison is the new nine tails carrier. She was home schooled till 19 which is where our story starts. A new love is blossoming what will happen to Allison and Kyubbi. This is sort of a story based on characters that i made up and their story please tell me how you feel about this story and if or if not i should continue! -love y'all-
1. Chapter 1: the meeting

chapter 1: the first time

Allison's POV

My name is Allison Kyubbi a normal girl, I'm 18, and going to a ninja school in the hidden leaf. I'm the transfer student. I feel like I'm forgetting something… oh yeah I'm the carrier of the nine tails! My day started pretty normal except for all the whispers, when I finally reached the school and walked into the classroom.

"Hi my name is Allison Kyubbi please to be hear." I said quite nervously. The class didn't mind they were mostly talking about my appearance in a good way. I wore a black tank top, white half shirt, blue jeans, white Nikes, and a black jacket unzipped.

"Great Ms. Kyubbi please take a seat next to Malik. The one at the top by himself." I nodded to the teacher and went to my seat while was on my way up some girls looked at me with jealousy in their eyes. While the boys drooled. I sat and the boy I believed was named Malik was gorgeous. Of course he was asleep during my observation, but looked super hot in a relaxed position.

"**It's rude to stare at people while they sleep." Kyubbi said with a giggle.**

"_Shut up Kyubbi!" I said but he just giggled._

1 hour and 30 minutes later he was still asleep so I slowly and as quietly as I could got out of my seat but a hand grab my wrist and pulled me back down. I was shocked but kept quiet we were quiet for a while then I got this feeling he fell asleep again. That was until he spoke with his hand still on my wrist I started to blush.

"Were are you going, for some reason I fell asleep more easily when you got here." _Wait did he know I was here then went to sleep that means he must felt me stare at him what am I going to do. _Kyubbi just laughed. The teacher finally came in. We stopped our staring contest (I guess) and started to listen to the teacher. That is until a piece of paper flew onto my desk. It read.

(**bold- Malik **_ italic- me_)

**Hey**

_Hi_

**Good your not a creepy fan girl!**

_Yeah you shouldn't be talking to me ):_

**I'm not talking to you I'm WRITING to you :) **

_Whatever you shouldn't do it _

**Y**

_I'm a… never mind lets just pay attention_

**Ok what ever**

_Thanks!___

(Malik's POV)

This girl she is hiding something from me but who cares I'll find out sooner or later. The teacher just got finish passing out our hidden leaf head bands. Me and some other people put our headbands on our heads, some girls put theirs on there waist but Allison put hers around her neck. But I have to say she looked pretty hot in it.

After 2 more periods of ninja training review it was time to go. I looked over to Allison and she had fallen asleep. Her perfect red hair bathed in the sunlight with an elegant like face as she slept I decided to wake her up but some of my friends came over before I could.

"Dude your sitting next to the now cutest girl in school and did you see where she put her headband gorgeous and mysterious ," I shushed him and pointed to her they looked and lets just say they looked like my fan girls for a minute.

"She so cute when she sleep, I just want to touch her." Derek said.

"Your such a pervert Derek, anyway where are you going after we eat at the ramen stop?" Daniela asked.

"I don't know hey you guys go on ahead I'll meet you there." They said their goodbyes and left. I decided to wake her up from her rest, so I poked her cheek she smiled and blushed a little and mumbled, " five more minutes papa I'm not done dreaming." I started to feel myself get hot but I poked her cheek and said, " I'm not your papa but its time to go princess." She shot up with blush still on her cheeks probably from what I said.

"Sorry I didn't mean to call you papa, its just ah never mind bye Malik." And with that she… she jumped out of the window?

(Alison's POV)

"_Oh my god I just called Malik the cutes guy in the world 'papa' what am I going to do Kyubbi" I asked my nine tails fox friend._

"**First he's not the cutest guy in the world, because you know me… second you shouldn't worry about you calling him 'papa' you should be worrying about him calling you 'princess' if we are on this boy subject!" he said. I laughed at his comment.**

As I was walking home I felt a strange presence behind me and following me when I turned around nobody was there, that was until a hand came over my face with a wet handkerchief. I slowly saw blackness.


	2. Chapter 2: future wife

Chapter 2: future wife

(Malik's POV)

When my friends and I were walking to my place after our ramen break I stopped at what I saw. It was a man carrying Allison on his shoulder and walking towards the forest.

"Dude we got to follow him he has my future wife in his arms unconscious" Derek said. And with that we followed him.

We were now almost in the middle of the forest when we heard the man scream in pain. We stopped and took a look, what we saw was Allison with a kunai in the man's back.

**Fight scene:** When the man fell Allison quickly jumped off his back and took a few steps back. The man quickly healed and threw a kunai at Allison, it scant the side of her cheek, causing her to bleed.

"You know you got some guts throwing weapons at a high school girl, especially when you don't know what she's capable off." She said with a smirk on her face as her skin began to smoke but when it left it revealed no damage to her wounded cheek. The man just laughed and poof he was gone, it was a shadow clone and the real guy popped up behind her and had her in a hold.

"Oh really I'm just looking for a lady to mess around with and get a little dirty with if you know what I'm saying." He said in a sly voice. His hand making to her half shirt and slicing it leaving her in only a black tank top. He licked her neck and touched her breast.

"St-Stop it you pervert." She said as she tried not to stutter. The man enjoyed this, but when his hand made it to her pants she grabbed his hand. The once brindle yellow like eyes was now a fire like red with black slits as her pupil now. I was confused but kept watching.

"Hey Kyubbi what do you say we kill him or let him suffer." She was talking to someone but then we heard a dark voice.

"**Well Allison he almost tried to hurt my carrier the only one I actually get along with so let make him suffer." It said.**

"Alright." She said as she flipped him over and jumped back a few steps the put her hand on her stomach and twisted. Her body now covered in red mist with ears and a tail. We heard the voice say,

"**Dang does it feel good finally out of that cage… now where is that twerp kit." It said. **Her hand pointed to the now traumatized man on the ground.

"Y-you're the nine tails carrier, hey look I-I was j-just kidding around with the dirty stuff what do you say t-truths?" he said but was cut off with a face full of fist. He flew into the air and when he came back down Allison roundhouse kicked him, causing him to break threw 4 trees.

"Truths! You just tried to rape me a 16-year-old girl and how old are you 27! Na I think we can get even." She said the red mist getting bigger. The man started to laugh. This ticked her off.

"Wait you cant hurt me your part of the leaf village, which means as long as your still in school you cant hurt an outsider like me." This time Allison broke down into laughter.

"You know your absolutely right… except for one thing, sure I was born in this village… but the grown ups here hate my guts, what am I saying anybody who knows what happen 16 years ago hates me," she started her red mist dying down, "because the nine tail fox basically destroyed this village because the seal weakens during child birth and since my mom had the Kyubbi in her when she had he got out causing my mom to die instantly after my birth. But when my dad risked the last time being able to see me and put his chakra and Kyubbi's inside me I became an out sider just like you. So moral of the story I can do what ever I want with you." She said. About 20 minutes of Allison kicking the guys butt, he decided to run. We decided to go down and make sure she was all right.

"Dang future wife you kicked that guys butt!" Derek said causing Allison to jump a little.

"FUTURE WIFE! W-what are you talking about I'm not even close to being able to think about marriage." She said blushing and her red mist growing.

"**Its not nice to lie to people.**** Anyway I'm going back to my cage for nap bye kit," the dark voice said. **

"Kyubbi you just love to embarrass me don't you." Allison mumbled. With that her red mist was gone.

"Umm sorry but I have to g…" Allison stopped in mid sentence she had fainted.

"Don't worry its probably just loss of chakra," I said trying to calm Derek while I put Allison on my back.

"Well I'm going home." Daniela and Derek said at the same time. Which was weird, but I ignored it and just walked to my house with Allison snuggling up to my neck. I finally got home and I laid Allison on the couch while I went to take a shower.


End file.
